Gates of Hell
by Memento Arcane
Summary: Before Jace ever met Clary Fairchild, he was in London. There he met Violette and Rina, two Shadowhunter's working without the help of an Institute. Two years later a fire message comes to the girls to leave London and head to NYC. Romance and danger stir as these two very different Shadowhunters hit the streets, and all too soon the Gates of Hell will open.


**_Disclaimer!_**_I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or its characters! But please do not borrow any of my original characters or their storylines! Thanks, and here goes nothing!_  
-

**The Mortal Instruments: Gates of Hell**

_Prologue  
_

~A crisp,cool breeze wafted over London. Below the street blanketed in white fog was under close watch by Violette and Micah. I was sitting on the rooftop we now occupied. The familiar thrum of magic pulsed in my veins. A presence entered my realm of Sight. "He's coming." I whispered. Violette's eyes, shining silver in the moonlight, met mine. "Get out your blade. He's powerful."

The fog parted. A figure heavily cloaked against the night's chill appeared. "Time to work loves." Micah grinned, his pearly white and dangerous canines flashing. Joining Violette at the rooftop edge, I examined the target.

"Shall we?" Violette grinned. I nodded tersely. In time with each other we stepped off the rooftop. Dark cloaks swirling, we landed. The man turned, his eyes widening at our Shadowhunter garb.

The Warlock reacted instantly. Fiery tongues of magic flew at Violette. A quick flick of the wrist and they were dispersed. In the split second that the Warlock clapped eyes on me Violette moved. The seraph blade punctured the skin before he could even breathe. I winced.

Violette wiped the blade clean, smiling. She and I were closer than sisters, but even so, the dark haired Shadowhunter could frighten me. Micah had yet to land beside us with a debriefing of sorts. What was going on?

A shadowy figure ran at us. Violette reached for her blade. The shadow struck her and Violette fell back. The figure turned to me. Grasping the magic in my palm, its crackling light speared the attacker. Gold eyes, copper hair, and black garb that attested to him being a Shadowhunter. I pulled my own seraph blade. "Camiel." I whispered. The blade glowed.

The Shadowhunter's eyes widened. "But you're a Warlock."

The blade flew, accompanied by a binding spell for good measure. He flew to the street. Kneeling beside him I grinned. "Wrong."~

I sighed. The memory of Jace had come unwanted. But it was expected. The fire message had arrived yesterday with the express orders to move into the New York City Institute immediately. Figures, the one person who knows my secret besides Vi and Micah is living at my future home. Brilliant.

The clink of glass and smell of stale liquor announced Vi's presence. "Heeeeyyyaa Riiina." Great. She was already drunk.

"Hi Violette." I looked up at the seventeen year old. "Sit down before you fall. " I sad, patting the only empty space on my bed, which sat amidst various piles of grimoires, novels, and other random items that still needed to be packed. Violette sat.

"Did you find a chaaarm for your eyesss?" she asked, bloodshot silver eyes blearily focusing on mine.

"Yeah." The neon orbs would need to be hidden.

"Do ya think you'll ffffind your Daad?" she took a swig from one of her many bottles.

"Hey Vi," she looked at me, " promise me something."

"Anythin'."

"Please stay sober in New York."

As expected, she argued. "But why?" she whined. "You know I'm better when I'm drunk. In more ways than one. Ha!" she giggled.

"Yeah well, we'll see what Jace th-"

"Jace?!" Violett'es screech cut me off.

"Yes, Jace. As in the pain-in-the-ass Shadowhunter in New-"

"Holy crap! I gotta get ssober!" Violette jumped up from the bed, strewing her bottle and their contents all over my bed. Five bottles. I grimaced and watched the blitzed Sahdowhunter leave the room. Dear sweet Lord save us. Sighing resignedly

I began to pack. We left for New York in eight hours. Bloody Hell.

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it,. Please rate and give me some feedback! **


End file.
